Dancing Under The Mistletoe
by sarcasticghost
Summary: Lance manages to coax Allura into letting the team have a Christmas party, and he manages to lure Keith to it (with some difficulty). What happens when Hunk and Pidge pair up for some mischief, armed with mock mistletoe and music?


_**AN: Yes, this is a Christmas oneshot. Yes, it's March. But mistletoe fics are required all year round, right?**_

* * *

Lance finished tying the last ribbon bow with a proud smile. Finally, the decorations for the Christmas party were perfect.

He jumped down from his stool and stood back to admire his work. Honestly, he couldn't believe that Allura had agreed to this.

"Lookin good, buddy!" Hunk exclaimed, patting him on the back with a grin.

Lance mirrored the grin, crossing his arms in an obviously fake casual way. "Well, I do try."

There was suddenly a glint in Hunk's eye, and Lance knew for a fact that only happened when Hunk was about to tease him.

"You sure do. Oh, hey, speaking of trying, are you trying to find an excuse to use that mock mistletoe we got?" Hunk gestured to where he had hung the very plant(?).

Lance felt the tips of his ears burn. Hunk hadn't explained, but he knew exactly who he was talking about. "What?! No!" He spluttered.

"You were pretty insistent on getting him here." Pidge called over from where she and Matt were setting up a holographic Christmas tree.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Lance shrugged. "You know what? I'm gonna go check on Coran! Bye!" He yelled as he ran from the room. That was a close one.

* * *

From the moment Pidge had gotten round to figuring out the date it would be if they were on Earth (precisely a month earlier and at Lance's naggi-I mean request), Lance had set to work on planning a Christmas party. On every planet they visited, he made it his mission to go to the nearest marketplace with Hunk and together they would scour the place for anything that remotely resembled Christmas ornaments and decorations on Earth.

Of course, it was only after they'd finished gathering as much as they could that they (plus Pidge) begged Allura to let them throw the party.

"Hold on," She'd said in response to all three of them excitedly shouting their request. "What exactly is a Christmas?"

Hunk and Pidge winced in unison as Lance's shocked shouting echoed through the room.

"You don't know what Christmas is?!"

(He had clearly forgotten that Allura, not being from Earth, would obviously have no idea what the holiday was.)

After a lot patient explaining from them all, Allura eventually agreed. But it wasn't because she suddenly understood what Christmas was, and was filled with excitement for it. No, it was because of one utterance from Lance;

"It would make us feel less homesick."

At that Allura had paused. Homesick. Of course. She looked at the three of them, not missing the way their expressions had almost fallen at that word. She let a small smile cross her face. "Very well. We'll have a Christ-mas party."

The three were so overcome with joy that they didn't bother to correct the fact that Allura had said Christmas as though it were two words.

"All right!" Lance shouted, a bright grin on his face as he literally leapt into the air.

"It'll be so fun! I bet we could set up a holographic tree, right Pidge?" Hunk turned to where his other friend should have been standing, only to find that she was running to the door.

"I'm gonna go tell Matt and Shiro!" She yelled.

That was when Lance realised something. "Allura, we've gotta get Keith here for it." It didn't feel right not having him there.

She frowned, not speaking for a moment and clearly choosing her words carefully. "I'm not so sure that-"

"Please? We'll just call the Blade and ask them to let him have the day off?"

"Absolutely-" Thinking back on it, Allura knew that she shouldn't have started her sentence with that word.

"Absolutely?! Thanks, Allura!" Lance exclaimed, purposely not acknowledging the fact that he had cut her off as he turned on his heels and bolted from the room.

* * *

One call from Lance to the Blade (and a lot of foul language on his part) later, Keith arrived at the castleship, allegedly for an urgent meeting with Allura. Thinking back on it, he really should have known better than to believe a message from Lance.

As Keith was being greeted by Coran and Shiro, the others were preparing he finishing touches on everything.

* * *

"Everybody ready?" Lance called as they all scrambled across the room to stand in its centre. He didn't wait for a response, and turned the lights off as soon as everyone was within sight.

After a few excited murmurs the room became silent, and after a few minutes footsteps could be heard in the hall. Lance held his breath as the steps stopped. Within a minute, the doors opened the lights flicked on and they all drew in a breath before shouting at the top of their lungs;

"Merry Christmas!"

Keith, it was safe to say, looked more confused than anything. "But I thought that..."

"You were having an urgent meeting with Allura." Lance finished as the others laughed, running to get the party started. "I lied! We're having a party!"

Keith didn't look as happy as Lance thought he would. He looked, well, mad. "I'm missing out on important Blade training for-"

Loud, distorted, alien music interrupted him. "Sorry!" Hunk called. "It'll sound better in a minute!"

Keith looked like he was about to begin again from where he'd left off, but Pidge slid into the space between him and Lance to face him.

"Okay, sure, Lance lied to you. And yeah; you're not training. But we went to all this effort. So, you can sit and sulk...or you can dance!" With that, she grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him over to where Matt was trying his best to dance.

Lance watched with amusement as Keith reluctantly joined in with whatever it was Pidge and Matt thought dancing was. He let out a snort of laughter. Keith had no idea what he was doing. But still, he felt his face heat up. That was so not fair. How could someone look so ridiculous and pretty at the same time?!

Once he realised that he'd been blatantly staring, Lance cleared his throat and moved over to the food table. He leant against it, choosing instead to watch as Hunk clumsily spun Allura around, laughing all the while. It was hilarious to watch, but soon Lance found his eyes wondering over to Keith once again.

He had found a rhythm now, swaying to a fro in some sort of dance. It was, however, the smile on his face that made Lance's heart stop. That was definitely not fair.

"What'cha looking at?" Hunk asked, causing Lance to practically jump three feet in the air.

"N-nothing!" He turned to face the food on the table.

Hunk snorted and turned him back around. "Go dance! You love dancing!"

Lance scratched the back of his neck, looking over to where Pidge and Keith stood, now talking and not dancing. Occasionally they glanced over to where he and Hunk stood. What where they doing?

In a flash, Lance felt one of Hunk's hands on his back and suddenly he was being pushed into the centre of the others dancing. Face to face with Keith.

"Come to show us your terrible moves?" Pidge asked with a smirk.

Swallowing his shock, Lance let out a dramatic gasp. "How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm a great dancer."

Keith let out a snort of laughter. "Oh yeah, I bet." If sarcasm could kill; Lance would be dead.

"Better than your moves, mullet." He teased.

A playful glint appeared in Keith's eyes. "Prove it."

"I'll just leave you to it." Pidge slid past them, practically sprinting away.

"So, dance off?" Lance asked with a grin before pausing. The weird music that Hunk had hooked up suddenly went from a mediocre tempo to a deliberately slow one.

He glanced around to see Allura and Shiro waltzing together; and, amusingly, Matt and Coran foxtrotting dramatically. That was when he turned his head and saw Pidge and Hunk giggling by the makeshift stereo. Well, Lance thought after the feeling of betrayal left, when life gives you lemons.

Turning back to Keith, he held out his hand dramatically. "Shall we?"

Keith stared at Lance, his face the shade of the red lion. "No. Absolutely not."

Lance raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "What, too chicken?"

That was when Keith paused. With a scowl, he took Lance's hand in his own.

Feeling braver, Lance tugged on Keith's hand, simultaneously pulling him forward and placing a hand on his waist. Keith's hand moved to Lance's shoulder to balance himself, and he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I'll show you moves, mullet." Lance said with a sly smirk before spinning them both around and leading the dance.

He wasn't entirely sure if what was going on was even real, and was almost tempted to pinch himself. That is- until Keith stood on his foot.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, seeming to Lance to be genuinely worried that he'd hurt him. "I didn't mean to do that, I just…I can't do…this." His voice became lower and lower near the end.

Lance would've leaned forward to hear what he was saying if there weren't already such a…lack of space between the two.

"You can't…slow dance?" Lance guessed, watching as Keith cast his head downwards in a small nod. "Well; you've only stood on my foot once, so that's a plus! Look, just followed my lead." He instructed, taking larger steps.

Keith kept his eyes fixed on his feet, his brow furrowing slightly with concentration. "Guess you were right." He mumbled.

Lance nearly collapsed. That was never something he'd imagine hearing from Keith. "I mean, I know. But about what?"

Keith shook his head slightly and peered up at Lance. "Compared to me, at least… you're a great dancer."

Lance paused for a moment and almost stopped dancing completely as he felt his face heat up and his heart stop. He stared at Keith, and Keith stared right back.

Once his brain reformed from the mush it had become, he cleared his throat and looked away. Why did he feel nervous? "Th-thanks."

That was when Lance realised that he hadn't almost stopped dancing, he'd completely stopped dancing. And so had Keith. But now, Keith was looking up at the ceiling like it was going to fall down on him. Confused, Lance looked up to see what was- oh. Oh, no. There above them was the mock mistletoe that Hunk had insisted on hanging.

Lance laughed nervously. "We, uh, we don't have to-"

"Lance." Keith was looking at him exasperatedly, but Lance kept going.

"-I mean that's not even real mistletoe, y'know? bu-"

"Lance!"

"-I'm not saying that-"

That's when Keith cut Lance off by doing somethooing very unexpected.

With a sigh, he grabbed the collar of Lance's jacket and pulled him down towards him before pressing a quick kiss to Lance's lips.

Lance's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered from it. He cupped Keith's cheek as he kissed him back softly, taking a step forward. Fireworks were practically going off in his head.

After a few seconds, Keith's hand covered Lance's and he pulled away from the kiss with a small, nervous smile. "I…um…merry Christmas?"

* * *

 _ **AN: TA-DA! My Spring-Christmas oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought of it! Until next time!**_


End file.
